Some SMUT
by Pupp
Summary: Doch wurde Jack plötzlich wieder Ernst. „So kaltherzig und grausam bin ich nicht!" „J-Jack... ich... Es tut mir Leid! Aber..." Und ehe Jamie sich versehen konnte, kam wieder dieses typische Jack Frost Grinsen in dessen Mundwinkel und er stürzte sich auf den anderen Jungen, um ihn gegen die Matratze zu pinnen. „Hab dich!" „Genau das meinte ich!"


Jamie war ein Außenseiter. Sicher, als Kind hatte er viele Freunde. Einige sind fortgezogen, mit anderen hatte er sich einfach auseinander gelebt, denn sie führten ein ganz normales Teenagerleben wie man es sich vorstellte. Sie gingen auf die Highschool, trafen sich mit Freunden, fingen diverse Beziehungen an und interessierten sich für Sport, Mode und die typisch jugendlichen Eskapaden.

Jamie hingegen war anders. Wo seine Freunde diese Nacht vor 10 Jahren als einen abenteuerlichen Traum abgetan hatten – denn jeder hatte ihn anders in Erinnerungen – glaubte Jamie weiterhin fest an die Existenz der Hüter. Wie sollte er sie auch vergessen, wenn ein spezieller Wintergeist ihn Jahr für Jahr persönlich besuchen kam. Jack meinte einmal zu ihm: „Warum sollte ich die erste Person, die an mich geglaubt hatte, auch nicht bevorzugen?"  
Als Kind war es ja auch noch niedlich, wenn Jamie mit seinem Phantasiefreund loszog, um gemeinsam winterliche Abenteuer zu bestreiten. Aber als Teenager alleine in den Wald zu gehen und vollkommen zufrieden und ausgelaugt wieder zu kommen, war einfach nur sonderbar.

Aus Sorge hatte seine Mutter ihren Sohn schon zu etlichen Therapeuten geschickt. Sie vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass sein Vater bei einem Autounfall verstorben war, einige Jahre nachdem Jamie das erste Mal Jack begegnet war. Es war ohne Frage tragisch und hatte Jamie beinahe zerstört. Aber wie immer war der Wintergeist da, um den Jungen aufzuheitern. In dem Winter nach dem Unfall hatte Jack den damals 12-jährigen auch mit zum Nordpol genommen. Nord war natürlich im ersten Moment gar nicht begeistert, aber nachdem er erfuhr, was geschehen war, zeigte er Jamie die komplette Spielzeugfabrik. Der Kosake ersetzte ihn seinen Großvater, wo sein eigener viele Kilometer weit von ihnen entfernt wohnte, während Bunny so etwas wie ein Vaterersatz stellte.

So gesehen _konnte_ Jamie einfach nicht seinen Glauben an die 5 Hüter verlieren. Am Anfang hatte er der Psychologin auch noch alles genauestens erklärt. Aber sobald sie versuchte ihm Pillen zu verschreiben, dachte er sich Geschichten aus. Er behielt seine Erinnerungen an seine Kindheitsretter für sich.

„Jamie?", kam die Stimme seiner Mutter mit einem sanften Anklopfen. Der Teenager sah von seinen Hausaufgaben auf und zur Tür. „Ist offen!", rief er laut genug, damit es seine Mutter auch hörte. „Jamie, Sophie und ich werden nun ins Theater gehen.", erklärte sie. Die zwei gingen jeden Monat irgendwo hin. Es war eine Routine geworden, eine Mutter-Tochter-Sache die die Zwei unternahmen, seit ihr Vater gestorben war. Kurz nickte Jamie und lächelte seine Mutter an. „Ist in Ordnung!"

Sie stellte ihm ein Tablett neben die Schulsachen. Darauf war sein Abendessen und ein Glas Wasser mit Eiswürfeln. „Bleib bitte nicht so lange auf. Wir werden wohl erst spät wieder Zuhause sein. Wenn etwas sein sollte, dann ruf mich auf dem Handy an. Du darfst ruhig Freunde einladen, aber bitte nicht länger als 22 Uhr!", erklärte sie, worauf Jamie nur amüsiert lächelte. Er konnte diese Rede schon auswendig in Gedanken mitsprechen. „Okay, Mum! Viel Spaß euch Beiden!" Sie nickte nur und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Es war nicht so, dass sie ihrem Sohn nicht auch angeboten hatte, regelmäßig etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen. Es war nur so, dass er nicht wusste, was sie tun sollten. Er konnte sich seine Mutter beim besten Willen nicht beim Snowboarden oder in dem Spiellokal vorstellen. Also hatte er einfach dankend abgelehnt. Da Sophie damals noch zu klein war, wuchs sie auch wie ein normaler Teenager heran, der irgendwann den Glauben an die Hüter verlor.

Einen Moment später hörte Jamie, wie unten die Haustür ins Schloss fiel. Er stand auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Der Wagen seiner Mutter fuhr aus der Garage und bog um die Ecke. Er war jetzt komplett allein Zuhause...

Unschlüssig wanderte sein Blick zu dem Tablett mit dem Glas Wasser. Auch wenn es Oktober war, waren die Temperaturen schon dementsprechend gefallen. Trotzdem beharrte er darauf, dass immer Eis in seinem Getränk war.

Denn es hatte alles in dem letzten Sommer angefangen. Es war der heißeste Tag im Jahr und sie hatten Hitzefrei bekommen. Jamie lag nur in Shorts bekleidet in seinem Bett und starrte fiebrig vor sich her. Er war schon immer mehr ein Freund des Winters gewesen... An dem Tag brachte seine Mutter ihm auch eine Karaffe Wasser mit einer Menge Eis darin. Die Eiswürfel hatten einen so schönen Klang, als sie gegeneinander und gegen das Glas der Karaffe stießen. Es klang fast wie ein Lied, oder gar ein Schlaflied.

Da es viel zu heiß war an diesem Tag, hatte Jamie einfach seine Hände in das Eiswasser gesteckt, um sich anschließend etwas einzureiben. Seine Augen waren dabei geschlossen und es kam, wie man es von einem 17-jährigen, dessen Hormone sich fröhlich austobten, nun einmal erwarten sollte. Plötzlich war ihm so, als wären es nicht mehr seine eigenen Hände, sondern die kalten eines gewissen Geistes. Ohne es zu merken oder sich dessen gar bewusst zu sein, wanderten seine Hände – in seiner Vorstellung noch immer nicht die Seinigen – immer tiefer und tiefer und als es ihm dann auf einmal bewusst wurde, musste er mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass in seiner Shorts sich eine deutliche Beule gebildet hatte.

Wirr schüttelte Jamie seinen Kopf und setzte sich zurück an seine Hausaufgaben. Der Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen stand tief, denn immer wieder huschte sein Blick zu dem Glas hinüber. Er konnte es sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum er gerade solche Dinge empfand, wenn er an Jack dachte. Normalerweise sollte ein Junge in seinem Alter an nichts anderes als schöne Mädchen denken. Nur kannte Jamie dummerweise keines, das seinen Vorstellungen an Schönheit wirklich entsprach. Die in seinem Bekanntenkreis waren sicher nicht hässlich, aber Jamie fand sie einfach nicht attraktiv! Hingegen wenn er an den Wintergeist dachte... Sein Schneeweißes Haar, die Alabasterhaut und diese stechend blauen Augen, worin Jamie ab und zu meinte die Form einer Schneeflocke erkennen zu können... Jack war einfach durch und durch etwas ganz Besonderes und das faszinierte den Jugendlichen einfach!

Mit einem Seufzen fischte Jamie einen der Eiswürfel aus dem Glas. Sofort begann der Würfel in seinen Händen ein wenig zu schmelzen und Wasser lief an seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger herab. Erneut entwich dem Jungen ein Seufzen, als er sich eingestehen musste, dass seine Konzentration für Hausaufgaben mittlerweile verschwunden war...

Sein Zimmer war dunkel und nur das kleine Windlicht auf seinem Nachtschrank schickte tanzendes Licht in den Raum. Da er sowieso allein Zuhause war, machte er sich auch nicht die Mühe seinen Mund zu verdecken. Sein Keuchen und leises Stöhnen huschte durch den Raum wie ein Geist, während Jamie die Augen fest geschlossen hielt. Das Glas mit den Eiswürfeln stand ebenfalls auf seinem Nachtschrank, aber weit genug entfernt, dass die Kerze es nicht erhitzte. Zwei der drei Würfel waren noch immer im Glas, während der Dritte sich in Jamies Hand befand.

Langsam lies er ihn von seinem Hals immer weiter abwärts gleiten, was seinen Atem nur beschleunigte. Es war fast so, als wäre Jack wirklich über ihm, würde ihn mit seinen eiskalten Fingern streicheln. Kaum hatte seine Hand den Bund seiner Shorts erreicht, entfloh Jamie das erste deutliche Stöhnen. Das Eis war ein solcher Kontrast auf seinem erhitzten Körper, doch der Teenager liebte diesen süßen, stechenden Schmerz. Allmählich, fast schon quälend, lies er seine Hand in seine Unterhose wandern.

„uuuuhhhn...!" Dieses Gefühl war einfach unbeschreiblich! Er sog seine Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne, um ein lauteres Stöhnen zu unterdrücken – vergeblich. Der Eiswürfel musste nur in die Nähe seiner Erregung rutschen, um ihn dieses verzweifelt Stöhnen heraus zu kitzeln. „J-... jaaack...!"

Der Eiswürfel begann zu Schmelzen und das Kühle Wasser folgte der Gravitation und lief zwischen seinen Beinen herab. Jamie warf seinen Kopf hin und her und krallte sich mit seiner freien Hand in das Laken unter ihm. Dieser kühle Wassertropfen, der langsam immer tiefer Richtung seines Einganges rutschte, brachte ihn noch um den Verstand! Wieder und wieder entfloh ihm der Name des Wintergeistes, während er seine nasse, kalte Hand um seine Erregung schloss und auf und ab strich. Der Eiswürfel folgte dem Wassertropfen und wurde von seiner Shorts auch an Ort und Stelle gehalten. Dieses Gefühl war so intensiv, so überwältigend, dass er immer wieder in seine Hand hinein stieß und immer verzweifelter Jacks Namen stöhnte. Er war so nah...

„Jamie?"

Entsetzt riss Jamie seine Augen auf und setzte sich wie vom Blitz getroffen auf. Sein Blick glitt panisch durch sein Zimmer. Immer und immer wieder glitt nur ein Wunsch durch seinen Kopf: Bitte nicht!

Mit einem harten Schlucken wandte der Brünette schließlich sein Augenmerk zum Fenster, das weiter aufstand, als Jamie es gelassen hatte. Auf dem Fensterbrett kniete niemand anderes als eben dieser Wintergeist, um dessen Jamies Gedankenwelt bis eben gekreist hatte. „J-Jack!", japste er und musste sich räuspern, da seine Stimme so lustgetränkt und auch ein wenig heißer klang. „W-Was...Was machst du hier?" Da der Eiswürfel noch immer in seiner Unterhose war, waren seine vorherigen Bemühungen, seine Stimme ruhig zu bekommen, vergeblich.  
„Weißt du... Der Sommer ist vorbei. Ich wollte nur mal nach dir sehen.", kam es erschreckend trocken von Jack. Dessen Stab ruhte auf Jamies Boden und der Weißhaarige schien sich darauf abzustützen, den Kopf zur Seite geneigt und an den Stab gelehnt. Da es zu duster im Zimmer war, konnte Jamie nicht den genauen Ausdruck in den blauen Augen lesen.

„Wie lange...sitzt du da schon...?" Innerlich betete Jamie zu allen möglichen ihn bekannten Göttern, dass der Andere erst vor einer Sekunde angekommen war und höflicherweise seinen Namen gerufen hatte, bevor Jack hinein gekommen war – wie es sich auch gewöhnlicher Weise gehörte!

„...och, schon eine Weile."

Vor lauter Scham schlug Jamie die Hände vors Gesicht, wobei er deutlich seine erhitzten Wangen spüren konnte. Sicherlich glühten sie so rot wie eine Ampel! „Jack, bitte! Ich... Ich kann dir das erklären!", stammelte er nur zurecht und schüttelte den Kopf.  
WIE um Himmels Willen wollte er das erklären? Er lag in seinem düsteren Zimmer, mit einem Eiswürfel in der Hand und masturbierte, während er deutlich und mehrmals Jacks Namen gestöhnt hatte! An dieser Beweisführung gab es nichts zu rütteln. Er war schuldig im Sinne der Anklage, nie wieder würde Jack mit ihm nach draußen gehen und eine ihrer geliebten Schneeballschlachten mit ihm führen! Nie wieder würde Jack ihm seinen Wind zur Verfügung stellen, damit Jamie besser Snowboarden konnte und nie wieder würde Jack ihn je-

„Jamie?", erklang plötzlich Jacks Stimme wesentlich näher, worauf der Junge nur vorsichtig zwischen seinen Fingern hervor spähte und beinahe vom Bett fiel, als der Andere direkt vor ihm kniete. Wann war der Weißhaarige denn von dem Fenstersims auf sein Bett gekommen?! „Hey, James~ Es ist okay!", sprach er und ein sachtes Lächeln leuchtete in dem Kerzenlicht.

Hart schluckte der Jüngere. Jack nannte ihn nur dann James, wenn dieser es Ernst meinte. Eigentlich hieß er nicht einmal in Wirklichkeit James, sondern tatsächlich Jamie. Aber es war wohl in Jacks Kopf so eingebrannt und ein kleiner Kosename, der seinen eigenen Charme hatte. „w-wirklich..?", stammelte der Brünette nur unschlüssig und nahm langsam die Hände von seinem Gesicht.

Darauf lachte der Wintergeist nur und in Jamies momentanen Zustand wirkte es einfach nur toxisch. „Natürlich! Denk mal daran, mit wem du sprichst! Ich bin seit mehr als 300 Jahren 17 Jahre alt! Glaubst du daran ändert der Fakt, dass ich Tod bin, irgendetwas?"

Wie konnte Jack nur so frei von seinem eigenen Tod sprechen? Es verpasste Jamie einen Schlag in den Magen, aber wahrscheinlich kam es einfach daher, dass es wirklich ein Fakt war, den man nicht ändern konnte.

Moment, was hatte Jack da eben gesagt? Sollte das bedeuten-?

Der Rotton auf Jamies Wangen wurde – wenn überhaupt möglich – noch dunkler, je näher Jack kam. In dessen Augen war ein deutlicher Glanz zu sehen, den der Jüngere vorher noch nie in dessen Augen gesehen hatte. „So.. Du magst also gefrorene Leckereien? Sehr interessant...", säuselte er nur und Jamie konnte einfach nicht anders, als erschrocken zu japsen wenn Jacks kühler Atem über sein Gesicht geisterte, so nah wie dieser gerade war.

„J-Jack... Ich-", setzte der junge Bennett an, doch da spürte er schon einen eisigen Hauch auf seinen Lippen. Er konnte einfach nicht anders und stöhnte leise auf. Jacks Lippen waren nicht eisig, aber bei weitem nicht so warm wie die eines Menschen. Ein paar Mal hatte Jamie schon ein Mädchen geküsst, aber jedes Mal nur zum Austesten.

Kaum hatte der Jüngere seine Lippen geöffnet, spürte dieser auch schon etwas Feuchtes seine Zunge streicheln. Jack meinte es tatsächlich Ernst! Oder spielte er wieder nur mit ihm und neckte ihn, wie er es immer tat?! Dieser Gedanke lies Jamies Magen sich umdrehen und er drückte den Anderen mit zitternden Armen von sich. So sehr er das hier auch wollte, so wie er den Wintergeist kannte, scheute dieser keine Gelegenheit ihn an der Nase herum zu führen! „Jack..! Ist das...ist das dein Ernst?! Denn wenn nicht... dann... dann hör auf damit...! Ich... Ich mache mir sonst...wirkliche Hoffnungen und... Wenn du mich wieder nur necken willst... Dann...!", stammelte der Brünette nur hilflos zusammen, worauf das vor Unfug triefende Grinsen sich in ein sanftes Lächeln verwandelte.

„Du kannst nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass ich dich derart quälen könnte!", meinte er nur mit einem Untertongemisch aus Freude – die er wohl nie wirklich unterdrücken konnte – Ernsthaftigkeit und Mitfühlen. Doch wurde Jack plötzlich wieder Ernst. „So kaltherzig und grausam bin ich nicht!" Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich in der Mitte nach oben zusammen und er wand sich ein wenig ab.

Sofort packten Jamie Schuldgefühle und er hob unschlüssig die Hände, wobei sich nur eine auf Jacks Schulter legte. „J-Jack... ich... Es tut mir Leid! Aber..."

Und ehe es Jamie sich versehen konnte, kam wieder dieses typische Jack Frost Grinsen in dessen Mundwinkel und er stürzte sich auf den anderen Jungen, um ihn gegen die Matratze zu pinnen. „Hab dich!"

Zuerst starrte Jamie nur irritiert nach oben in Jacks Gesicht, ehe er einen beleidigten Schmollmund zog. „Genau das meinte ich!" Trotzdem musste er kurz lachen, worauf der Weißhaarige mit einstimmte.

„Keine Sorge, Kiddo.", kam es nach diesem kurzen Gelächter von Jack, was eindeutig diesen Knoten in Jamies Magen gelöst hatte, „Dieses Mal meine ich es so Ernst, wie selten!"

Ein sanftes Lächeln kam auf Jamies Lippen, worauf er nickte. „...okay...", war alles, was er herausbrachte. Mit zitternden Händen griff er nach Jacks Gesicht und legte sie auf seine Wangen. Der Wintergeist war kalt, aber Jamie zitterte nicht vor Kälte. Er war ohne Frage Aufgeregt, als er den wesentlich Älteren zu sich herab zog und seine Lippen auf die Anderen legte. Jamie war zu nervös, als dass er irgendetwas anderes tun konnte, als sein Mund einfach nur auf Jacks zu pressen, doch dieser agierte schon bald und ergriff schnell die die Oberhand in diesem Kuss, wobei er seine Lippen sacht gegen Jamies gleiten ließ.

Jamie war schon immer ein schneller Lerner. Er kopierte einfach Jacks Bewegungen und öffnete seinen Mund ein wenig, sobald er wieder die feuchte Zunge spüren konnte. Dieses Mal ließ er es zu, dass Jack seine eigene liebkoste.  
Im ersten Moment lagen sie einfach nur da und küssten sich. Und je länger sie dies taten, desto weniger nervös zitterte Jamie, bis es schließlich gänzlich verebbte. Wenn Jamie ehrlich war, dann genoss er das hier schon in vollsten Zügen. Dieses Einfache, die Vertrautheit und Intimität...  
Doch nach einer Weile begann Jack mit den Fingerspitzen seine Seiten zu liebkosen. Der Jüngere konnte nicht anders als leise in den Kuss zu stöhnen. Jack war nicht ganz so kalt wie der Eiswürfel – der zwischenzeitlich schon längst geschmolzen war – aber er kam diesem verdächtig nahe.

„hm.. sind wir aber empfindlich...", wisperte Jack nur zwischen ihren Lippen, worauf Jamie nur leise maulte: „...ach sei still...!" Ein leises „hmph" gefolgt mit einem kalten Hauch über das gerötete Gesicht und Jack lächelte nur zuckersüß. „du bist nicht wirklich an dirty-talk gewöhnt.." Es war deutlich eine Aussage, keine Frage. Darauf drehte Jamie nur beleidigt den Kopf zur Seite und schmollte weiter. „Tut mir ja Leid, dass ich nicht so aktiv bin!"

Wieder lachte Jack nur kurz auf und legte zwei Finger an Jamies Kinn, damit dieser wieder zu ihm blickte. „Ich weiß doch, Kiddo. Weißt du, ich habe dich selbst im Sommer im Auge... vor allen der letzte Sommer war interessant."

Jamies Augen konnten wohl kaum größer und sein Gesicht kaum röter werden. Beinahe stießen ihre Köpfe aneinander, als er sich ruckartig aufsetzte. „Du hast doch nicht- Spanner!", rief er nur, worauf der Wintergeist sich beinahe vor Lachen krümmte. „Keine Sorge, das habe nur ich gesehen! Ich hab mir Nords Kugel geschnappt und bin damit in mein Zimmer verschwunden! Es war niemand sonst bei mir!"

„Jaaaaaack...!", wimmerte der Brünette nur und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben! Das war so peinlich, dass er am liebsten in Grund und Boden verschwinden würde!

„Weißt du...", kam es von seinem Gegenüber, doch Jamie weigerte sich dem Anderen ins Gesicht zu sehen. Wie könnte er auch?! Doch schon bald spürte er kühle Finger in seinen Haaren, die ihn sacht über den Ansatz strichen und näher zogen, während seine Stirn ihr Gegenstück traf. „...das war eigentlich ganz süß von dir... ein Eiswürfel... auf die Idee zu kommen-" Weiter kam Jack nicht wirklich, da Jamie schon nach vorn geschnellt war, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Er war es leid, dass Jack ihn wie ein kleines Kind an der Nase herum führte. Vom körperlichen Alter waren sie Gleich! Und ehe ihn sein Mut verlassen konnte, packte er den Saum von Jacks Hoodie und zog ihn nach oben. Zu Jamies Erleichterung spielte Jack auch einmal brav mit und hob seine Arme, um sich entkleiden zu lassen. Dabei war dem Brünetten beinahe so, als würde die Temperatur um sie herum noch ein wenig weiter sinken. Verwunderlich wäre es nicht, immerhin war sein Gegenüber niemand anderes als Jack Frost – ein lebendiger Schneemann.

Neugierig lies Jamie seine Hände über die blasse Haut gleiten. Tatsächlich war der Weißhaarige unter seiner Kleidung kälter wie im Gesicht. Jamie war ja auch unter seinen Klamotten wärmer... Es war einfach faszinierend, alles an Jack war faszinierend! Das war dann wohl auch der Grund, warum Jamie sich so sehr nach diesem sehnte. Er war schon immer ein Freund des Abnormalen und Sonderbaren gewesen. Alles andere langweilte ihn schlichtweg.

Im Hinterstübchen hatte es den Jüngeren schon gewundert, dass Jack ihn einfach so hatte machen lassen und bis jetzt einfach nur vor ihm gekniet hatte. Bis jetzt.  
Denn schon wanderte eine der kalten Hände wieder in sein Haar und zog ihn zu einem heiß-kalten Kuss, den Jamie gern einging. Ein wenig wunderte er sich schon, dass der Weißhaarige seine Rechte nahm und ihre Finger miteinander verschlang. Beschweren tat er sich trotzdem nicht darüber, denn es war ein angenehmes und sehr intimes Gefühl.  
Nur dauerte es nicht lange, denn schon geleitete der Andere seine Hand langsam tiefer, bis sie an Jacks Schritt angekommen waren. Sofort riss Jamie seine Augen auf und schielte in ihrem Kuss nach unten. Sein nervöses Zittern war wieder da, doch er war ebenso neugierig.

Zaghaft öffnete er Jacks Gürtel und den Knopf seiner Hose, wobei er feststellen musste, dass es bei anderen wesentlich schwieriger war als bei sich selbst. Dieses leicht tollpatschige lies den Wintergeist nur in den Kuss schmunzeln, worauf Jamie nur beleidigt grummelte.  
Schon bald hatte er freien Zugang und schielte wieder schüchtern herab, ehe er sich ein Herz fasste und in die Hose griff, die wohl eindeutig zu eng war. Irgendwie wunderte sich Jamie schon gar nicht mehr, dass der Andere selbst erregt ziemlich kalt war.

Nur war es sein größtes Vergnügen, dass Jack den Kuss unterbrechen musste, als er endlich seine Finger um die Härte des Anderen gelegt hatte. Dieser fiel beinahe auf den Jungen und musste sich an dessen Schultern festhalten, während sein Kopf sich in Jamies Nacken schmiegte. „...oh... heiliger...", wimmerte dieser nur leise, worauf der Brünette ihn verwundert ansah. Dass seine Hand eine solche Wirkung auf ihn hatte, hätte er jetzt nicht gedacht! Aber es musste für den Wintergeist ein ziemlich starker Kontrast sein, so etwas Warmes an seiner intimsten Stelle zu spüren.

Plötzlich war etwas in Jamie erwacht, dass ihn ebenso wie Jack schmunzeln lies. Ob es nun dieser finale Sprung über die Klippe war, den er genommen hatte, als er Jacks Erregung berührt hatte oder ob es Jacks kühler Atem und bebender Körper war, der sich so innig an seinen eigenen schmiegte; Jamie war es ziemlich gleich.

Seine freie Hand legte sich an Jacks Taille, damit er sie beide drehen konnte. Der Wintergeist lag nun mit verwundert großen Augen unter ihm, während es nun an Jamie war, den Anderen mit verspielten Augen an zu schmunzeln. „...ich bin am Zug...!" , wisperte der Junge nur und huschte hinab. Jack hatte gerade einmal Zeit, sich auf einen seiner Ellenbogen zu stützen und die andere Hand in das braune Haar zu stecken. „Jami-iiiiieeeeeeee...!"  
Ungewollt wurde sein Name langgezogen, als er seine Zungenspitze über die gesamte Unterseite von Jacks Erregung gleiten lies. Eben dieser konnte nichts anderes tun, als wieder in sich zusammen zu fallen und laut aufzustöhnen, was ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf Jamies Lippen zauberte. Er zögerte auch nicht lange und schloss seine Lippen um die Spitze, wo er auch gleich sanften Druck ausübte.  
Er mag zwar noch ziemlich unerfahren sein, aber er verbrachte eine Menge Zeit im Internet!

Quälend langsam ließ er die gesamte Länge zwischen seinen Lippen verschwinden. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf kam es ihm vor, als würde er gerade an einem Eis am Stiel lutschen, da es sich verdammt ähnlich anfühlte. Hart und gefroren.

Während er immer mal wieder nach oben schielte, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass diese einfache Geste schon ausreichte, um aus dem Anderen einen wimmernden Haufen willenlose Masse zu machen. Es war sicher ein intensives Erlebnis für den sonst nur kalte Temperaturen gewöhnten Weißling zu sein, eine solche Hitze wie die aus Jamies Mund zu spüren.

Ganz langsam ließ Jamie die Erregung aus seinem Mund gleiten, doch stoppte er kurz vor dem Ziel. Den Anderen genau im Auge behalten, wanderte er wieder nach unten und umspielte ihn dabei mit seiner Zunge.

Jack selbst hatte seine Hände mittlerweile in seinen eigenen Haaren gekrallt und krümmte sich lüstern. Ein wenig musste Jamie ihn festhalten, damit Jack nicht gleich in seinen Mund herein stürmte und somit einen Würgreflex auslöste.  
Auf den Wangen des Geistes war ein tiefblauer Schleier, während aus seinem Mund kleine Nebelwolken heraus kamen, gemischt mit Jamies Namen wie ein Mantra. Es war einfach ein unvergesslicher Anblick, den sich Jamie tief in sein Gedächtnis einbrannte.

Wieder und wieder wiederholte Jamie diese Bewegung und erntete für jedes weitere Mal ein langgezogenes Stöhnen seines Namens. Diese einfache Tatsache trieb den Jungen immer mehr an, die ganze Sache zu Ende zu bringen! Seine Mutter und Schwester würden noch lange im Theater sein, sie hatten es selbst gesagt.

So beschleunigte er sein Tempo, worauf Jacks Stöhnen immer verzweifelter wurde. „J-jamie...james... i-ich...warte... warte...!", rief er nur und setzte sich auf, wobei er über Jamies Kopf auch noch zusammen sackte – denn dieser dachte nicht im Traum daran zu warten. Er war einfach zu neugierig, was wohl passieren würde, wenn der Wintergeist denn seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

Ein paar Hände verfingen sich in seinen Haaren, während das Zittern und Beben des anderen Körpers immer intensiver wurde. Viel Vorbereitungszeit blieb Jamie nicht, als plötzlich der Griff in seinen Haaren schon ziehend wurde und ein überraschenderweise relativ warmes, zähflüssiges in seinen Mund schoss, zusammen mit einem heißeren Aufschrei seines eigenen Namens aus Jacks Mund.

Eben dieser fiel nun zurück in die Kissen, während Jamie zwei, dreimal schlucken musste und ihm trotzdem ein wenig aus dem Mundwinkel heraus lief. Schummrig setzte er sich auf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken und Unterarm die Überreste aus dem Gesicht. Bei dieser Geste wurde der dunkelblaue Stich auf Jacks Wangen nur noch intensiver.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln legte sich der Brünette neben den Anderen und stützte seinen Kopf etwas in die Höhe. Jack selbst lag noch immer schnaufend auf den Rücken und schielte zu der deutlichen Beule in der Unterhose des Jungen.

„du...du hattest den Eiswürfel nie dort unten, nicht wahr..?", hauchte Jack nur und stützte sich ebenfalls auf seine Unterarme. Mit einem leicht traurigen Lächeln auf einem Mundwinkel folgte er den Blick der blauen Augen. „...nein... das war mir dann doch immer...zu kalt...", murmelte er nur leise. Egal, wie sehr er es sich wünschte, dass Jack ihn dort auch berührte, seine kalt-feuchte Hand war da immer etwas anderes gewesen aber es wäre sicher nicht wirklich komfortable an einer solch empfindlichen Stelle etwas derart eisiges zu spüren.

„Hm, ich hab da eine Idee!", meinte Jack auf einmal, worauf Jamie ihn nur verwundert ansah, „Hast du vielleicht einen Handschuh?"  
Für einen Moment starrten ihn nur braune Augen an, ehe es langsam durchsickerte. „O-Oh! J-Ja, habe ich!" Sofort sprang der Brünette auf, wobei er sich mit einem Fuß in der Decke verhedderte. Jack konnte darauf nur herzhaft Lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Immer mit der Ruhe, Kiddo!" Wieder kam die Scham zurück auf seine roten Wangen, ehe er in seiner Kommode nach den Handschuhen suchte. Kurz überlegte er, ehe er die Wollhandschuhe zurücklegte und die aus Leder nahm. Organische Stoffe fühlten sich sicher...wohler an. Und diese waren auch wesentlich wärmer, also könnten sie sicher auch Jacks Eiseskälte besser isolieren!

Als sich Jamie umdrehte, musste er hart schlucken und mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass seine Erregung von dem Anblick nur noch mehr spannte. Jack lag ausgebreitet auf seinem Bett, das Kerzenlicht tanzte über seinen Körper und untermalte jeden Muskeln mit Schatten. Der Weißhaarige selbst hatte ein sündhaft verführerisches Lächeln im Mundwinkel und lockte den Anderen mit dem Finger zu sich heran.

Aus lauter Bewunderung stolperte Jamie über seine eigenen Füße, worauf er sich an seinem Bettpfosten festhalten musste. „Das machst du doch mit Absicht!", schimpfte er nur leise, wobei er aber nicht wirklich böse auf den Anderen sein konnte. Denn dieser lachte wieder so zuckersüß und kam langsam zu ihm gekrochen. „...vielleicht..."

Wann hatte Jack seine Hose komplett ausgezogen?! Zumindest hatte Jamie so einen freien Blick auf Jacks komplette und blanke Rückseite, was ihn nur noch mehr erröten lies. Doch der Wintergeist ließ ihm keine Zeit die Aussicht zu genießen, denn er packte den armen und überrumpelten Jungen nur an dem Bund seiner Shorts und zog ihn wieder auf sein Bett.

Sofort drehte sich Jack wieder mit ihm, sodass Jamie nur unter ihm liegen konnte und sich von dem Wintergeist erobern lassen. Die Handschuhe wurden ihm auch prompt abgenommen. Nur machte Jack damit eher den Eindruck wie eine Katze, die ins Nasse getreten war. Tapsig, unbeholfen und tollpatschig.

Ein wenig schmunzelte Jamie nur unter ihm und erwiderte den hungrigen Kuss ebenso, gespannt wie es sich wohl anfühlte. Tatsächlich spürte er durch den Handschuh kaum etwas von Jacks Kälte, was eine wirklich interessante Mischung mit dem glatten Leder ausmachte.

Sofort riss Jamie seinen Kopf zur Seite, um mehr Luft zu bekommen. Dass er dabei frei stöhnte, kümmerte ihn recht wenig zu Jacks Freuden. Dieser bekam durch dieses Geräusch einen tiefen Glanz in den Augen und beobachtete den Jüngeren genau. Er schlug absichtlich ein langsames Tempo ein. Er wollte wissen, wann der Brünette den Verstand verlor. Immerhin tat Jamie das alles hier unglaublich gut, aber es war in keiner Weise befriedigend, sodass er endlich seinen Höhepunkt erlangen konnte!

„J-jack... jack bitte...!", wisperte er nur leise und starrte mit bettelnden Augen in die blauen Augen über ihn. Jack selbst spitzte aber nur die Lippen und schüttelte ermahnend den Kopf. „Was, machst du etwa schon schlapp?", neckte er den Jüngeren nur, worauf dieser frustriert aufstöhnte.

„Komm...komm schon...! ich...ich hab das schon...den ganzen abend...!"

„Sag Bitte~"  
Schmollend starrte Jamie zu dem Anderen herauf und konnte deutlich dieses typische Jack Frost Grinsen erkennen! Das war ja so gemein! Er hatte sicher schon seine Erlösung bekommen!

Deswegen griff der Brünette auch kurzerhand selbst mit zu und stöhnte wieder lüstern auf. Wieder war dieser unglaubliche Kontrast da, seine warme Hand im Vergleich zu dem immer kühler werdenden glatten Leder. Jetzt konnte Jamie nur noch mehr verstehen, wieso Jack vorhin so schnell seine Maske fallen ließ.

„d-das...das ist gut...!", entkam es Jamie nur lüstern und er krallte sich mit seiner freien Hand wieder in das Laken unter ihm. Er war so nah... Es war einfach zu mitreißend, in welchem Einklang ihre beiden Hände auf und ab arbeiteten und den Jungen schon bald-

„Mama, Jamie macht was Unanständiges!"  
Das zweite Mal an diesem Abend erlitt Jamie beinahe einen Herzinfarkt und setzte sich ruckartig auf. Jack konnte gerade noch so ausweichen, um keine Kopfnuss zu kassieren. Sophie stand im Türrahmen und grinste ihren großen Bruder frech an.  
„Jamie?!", kam es darauf nur ärgerlich aus dem Flur, worauf der Junge nur aufsprang und Sophie ein Kissen ins Gesicht drückte. „Gar nicht wahr, Sophie lügt!" Hinter ihm konnte er deutlich hören, wie Jack lautstark lachte und sich dabei nicht mehr einkriegte.  
„...du kleine petze...!", knurrte er nur leise, worauf seine Mutter auch schon die Treppen hochkam. Sie musterte ihren Sohn nur mit einer hochgezogenen Braue und...schwieg. Was hatte sie auch anderes von ihrem Teenager erwartet?  
Sophie lachte nur und wand sich aus Jamies Klauen, wobei sie nur „eeeeeeeew!", schreiend und lachend in ihr Zimmer flüchtete.  
„...wieso seid ihr eigentlich schon wieder da..?", maulte Jamie nur und starrte die Füße seiner Mutter an, wobei der das Kissen nun schützend vor seine Körpermitte hielt. Zum Glück hatte er noch seine Shorts an...  
„...das Stück wurde abgesagt, weil die Akteure in einem Schneesturm auf der Autobahn stecken geblieben sind. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?! Ein Schneesturm im Oktober!", erklärte seine Mutter, worauf Jamie nur mit einem drohenden Funkeln im Auge über seine Schulter schaute. Jack wand sich noch immer lachend und ungesehen auf seinem Bett herum. „...n-nein... das...kann ich mir beim besten willen nicht vorstellen..."

Jack selbst stand jetzt ebenfalls auf und stellte sich genau hinter Jamie. Dieser...dieser... Frost war doch echt nicht zu fassen! „Jamie... Ich weiß, du kommst langsam in dieses Alter...", begann seine Mutter nun ihre Rede, worauf Jack sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. Sofort huschte ein erregter Schauer über seinen Rücken, als der Weißhaarige an seinem Nacken knabberte. „Aber ich bitte dich nur um eine Sache, Jamie.." Möglichst unauffällig trat der Junge nach hinten, um dem Geist auf den Fuß zu treten. „D-Die da..wäre...?", fragte er unsicher und versuchte sich auf seine Mutter zu konzentrieren, die ihn wohl sicher für verrückt hielt.

„Bitte schließe das nächste Mal deine Zimmertür ab, auch wenn du allein im Haus bist." Hastig nickte er nur und stammelte ein „Wird gemacht" zusammen.

Jack selbst brach wieder in schallendes Lachen aus und hauchte noch einen kurzen Kuss auf Jamies Wange. „wir sehen uns, kiddo..."  
Damit huschte er wieder in seinen Hoodie und richtete seine Hose, ehe er aus dem offenen Fenster verschwand.

...ein schneesturm... Jamie wunderte sich nicht einmal, woher der so plötzlich gekommen war...


End file.
